mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Akhet Sumatra Tallarico
"Just because my mother and older sister are crazy and my father doesn't exist doesn't mean we're all that deranged. Some of us actually have a level head on our shoulders." ~Akhet Sumatra Tallarico~ Akhet Sumatra Tallarico is a level-headed Madizi healer and the youngest son of Zurok Mia Takamatzu. While Zulera and most of Akhet's older brothers tried to "prove" themselves to get out of their mother's shadow, Akhet simply pursued his own dreams and interests, which has thus far led him to a happy life, which he spends travelling the world with his wife Minali, making a living off of their skills and services across the continents. History Early Life Akhet was born the 7th of 8 children born to Zurok; the youngest of 6 sons 'sandwiched' between two daughters who were the eldest and youngest in the family. None of the children ever learned of the identity of their father, but their mother asserted that they were in fact all full siblings. Akhet was among many of his siblings who was skeptical of this claim, but much to their mother's vindication, she was able to prove her claim after a trip to a medical university in Shioru. It was during this trip that Akhet learned at a very young age what he wanted to do with his life, and so from his childhood, he aimed to become a practiced healer, and did everything in his power to learn as much about the art as he could in his young and formidable years. While Zulera and many of Akhet's other siblings fought to be recognized or to escape their mother's shadow, Akhet simply went with the flow of things, educating himself and earning money before striking out shortly after his 25th birthday, where he returned to the prestigious university in Shioru and became one of the finest Madizi healers to emerge from the institution. Marriage and Career In a nation fraught with war, Akhet's services as a healer were in high demand. While he did not fight on the front lines, Akhet also learned a great deal of combat from his family and on his free time, leaving him apt and able to defend himself if the situation arose. Said need did not arise too often, but Akhet asserts it saved his life in at least two different situations, one of which was a turf war between the Karzez and Mazura factions. The 2nd of these events, however, caused Akhet to move south to Korziña where he lived among the Dorenzu for a time—and where he met his future wife. Appearance Physical Appearance Clothing Personality In contrast to his mother Zurok and his eldest sister Zulera, Akhet is a very calm and mellow individual who prefers to let his actions speak louder than his words. While Zurok specializes in conjuration and Zulera in destruction, Akhet's favourite school of magic is restoration, which has earned him a reputation as a notable and talented healer. He is very protective of his wife and children, and has made it his goal in life to be the father that he never had growing up. Virtues Akhet is a loving and protective husband and father, always willing to be there for his wife or children. He is an extremely calm and patient man, and while he is not one for big social outings or wielding charismatic charm like his sister, he enjoys intimate and quiet situations and conversation. While he does not agree with the things they do, Akhet also maintains friendly bonds with his family, and loves Zulera's three abandoned children like his own. Vices Beliefs & Morality Abilities Elemental Capacity Combat Prowess Other Talents Relationships Family Friends Enemies Role in the Series The Crown of Zivia The Crusade of Zulera The Shadows of Shinzoka The Rebirth of Krippa The Seer of Koldia Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Madizi